Origen
by SaharielMX
Summary: Una nueva aventura está por comenzar, las guerreras estarán listas para lo que avecina?.
1. Prólogo

Hola, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, todavía estoy pensando si hacerla en base al Manga o del Anime, dependiendo de cuál decida se los hare saber en su momento.

Por lo general me toma tiempo escribir (trabajo, juegos, etc.), pero esta es una historia que tengo en mi cabeza desde ya hace mucho tiempo (10 años o más :S) y tengo planeado terminarla, así que espero que sean pacientes.

NOTA: Esta es la segunda versión, revise bien y creo que me falto hacer un quality check antes de realizar la publicación, unas palabras mas unas menos, pero conserva la idea principal.

...-...

Origen

Prólogo

Japón, era Edo.

El canto de las aves se escuchaba sutilmente en los alrededores, mientras la luz del sol empezaba tomar brillo iluminando todo a su alrededor con más intensidad, a lo lejos cerca de una pequeña colina sobresale una casa que a simple vista se ve chica pero esta no era así. Estaba rodeada de grandes árboles los cuales cubrían gran parte de aquella casa con estilo japonés, dejando entrever que la propiedad abarca un gran territorio.

Una colina humo empieza a salir de una chimenea, desde tempranas horas aquel ducto empezaba a guiar el humo hacia el cielo, aquellos cantos matutinos de las aves eran opacados poco a poco por el sonido de metales chocando entre sí, algunas veces golpes suaves otras veces con fuerza.

Aquella casa de la colina era conocida por los habitantes quienes vivían por los alrededores ya que en ella habitaba una familia de herreros los cuales creaban utensilios para uso de casa, campo u otros usos. De igual manera eran reconocidos por muchas personas porque esa familia de herreros forjo armas en los tiempos de guerra y lo más reconocido era su arte para la creación de Katanas, las cuales eran de la más alta calidad y en aquellos tiempos proveían de armas a ejércitos y algún otro espadachín de renombre.

Era un taller donde se encontraban 3 personas centradas en su labor forjando algo que pareciera una espada, la coordinación con la que contaban era perfecta. El herrero principal guiaba a sus 2 estudiantes los cuales eran sus hermanos menores quienes todavía estaban aprendiendo las técnicas para forjar utilizadas por varias generaciones anteriores.

Aunque ya no forjaban comúnmente armas, algunas veces tenían encargos especiales para coleccionistas quienes pagaban altas sumas de dinero por tener algo único o algunos señores feudales a los cuales regalaban instrumentos o armas para adornos.

Al caer la tarde una jovencita muy alegre de alrededor de 14 años corría por los pasillos de la casa, al ser verano usaba un kimono corto para poder moverse más libremente y poder mitigar el calor que había últimamente. Ella se dirigía al taller donde estaban sus hermanos, ya era hora en la cual debería de terminar sus labores y se dirigía a avisarles que fueran a comer.

Mientras llegaba al taller apresurada al querer deslizar la puerta uno de sus hermanos la sorprende abriéndola primero rápidamente haciendo que se asustara haciendo que callera al piso sentada. El hermano que era 4 años mayor que ella se da cuenta de que estaba sentada en el piso y la observa con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos se miran unos segundos hasta que le pregunta que es lo que hacía sentada ahí, a lo que ella reacciona haciendo un puchero algo enojada reclamándole que porque no la ayudaba a levantarse.

Él se ríe un poco por la reacción de su hermana menor, extiende su mano derecha para ayudarla a ponerse en pie mientras le pregunta que hacía por el taller, ella le contesta que los estaban esperando para comer. Otro de los hermanos mayores al escuchar a su hermana sale apurado para ir a degustar sus alimentos, estar gran parte del día encerrados en el calor era agotante y al verlo correr le alza la voz para diciéndole que se aseara primero antes de presentarse a comer.

Algunas veces se sentía desesperaba un poco ya que sentía que nunca le hacían caso y no le prestaban la atención que se merecía, ser la integrante más pequeña de la familia le llegaba a molestar porque tenía que esforzarse mucho para ser reconocida por sus hermanos mayores.

Escapa un ligero aire de derrota, pero reacciona al sentir que alguien le pone la mano en la cabeza, voltea a ver y se topa con el mayor de los hermanos el cual le sonríe y le agradece por haber venido a avisarles. El mayor de los hermanos extiende su mano hacia ella y juntos se encaminan caminando hacia la casa, después de unos pasos le dice a su hermano mayor que se aseara primero antes de ir a comer, el empieza a reír afirmándole que es lo que haría primero.

La familia estaba integrada por el padre Aoyama Katashi y su esposa Aoyama Sakura y sus 4 hijos, la menor era Hana de 14 años, los gemelos Taichi y Jin de 18 años y Akira de 24 años, el mayor de los hijos desde temprana edad había aprendió las técnicas de la forja de su padre y llevaba apenas 1 año como el herrero principal de la familia.

Su padre se dedicó a transmitir todos los conocimientos que adquirió a través de los años, al ver que ya estaba listo decidió bajar el escalón y dejar el puesto a su primogénito para que tomara el rol principal y así el poder descansar al fin de la herrería la cual había ejercido por más de 40 años.

Akira fue el último en sentarse a comer, los demás recién empezaban a degustar los alimentos, des pues de unos minutos Hana le pregunta al mayor de sus hermanos sobre el regalo que estaban haciendo para su padre, él le contesta el forjado está terminado, hacía falta pulirla y sacarle filo, esos últimos pasos quedarían en unos días más.

Era tradición familiar que cuando un nuevo líder de forja fuese nombrado tenía como tarea forjar una Katana aplicando los conocimientos trasmitidos por la generación anterior y así poder comprobar la habilidad del herrero. Katashi tenía plena confianza en las habilidades de su primogénito y sabía que cumpliría e incluso superaría las expectativas como el nuevo líder.

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer Sakura se levanta de la mesa y unos minutos después regresa con unas botellas de sake dejándolas sobre la mesa, katashi toma una de ellas vertiendo la bebida en unos pequeños vasos y se las ofrece a sus hijos los cuales aceptan con gusto. El padre empieza a contar la historia de cuando él tenía la edad de Akira y lo difícil que fue vivir día a día presionado ya que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo forjado armas para ser utilizadas en las batallas.

Katashi se sentía tranquilo por el hecho de que esos tiempos ya habían pasado y sus hijos no tendrían que pasar por situaciones difíciles, aun así la familia desde sus inicios en generaciones anteriores se dedicaban a la forja de armas lo primero que se le enseñaba a los aprendices eran a crearlas, ya después de aprender las cosas básicas y las técnicas de forjado podrían aplicar las bases para otro tipo de instrumentos de uso común.

Akira tenía como aprendices a los gemelos Taichi y jin, ellos llevaban desde los 14 años aprendiendo todo sobre la forja, por su lado el llevaba ya 10 años desde que su padre lo tomo como aprendiz, con el tiempo empezó a investigar más sobre los minerales y métodos para forjar.

Era una persona bastante inteligente y devota a seguir los pasos de su padre como herrero pero a su propia manera, había estudiado mucho e investigado a lo largo de esos 10 años de entrenamiento para poder crear nuevas técnicas que le permitieran forjar cosas únicas que nadie más hiciera. El fruto de todo el esfuerzo estaba depositado en aquella katana que creaba para su padre y quería que esta nueva generación sobresaltara para poner el nombre de la familia en alto.

Hana al ver que su padre termina de platicar con sus hermanos se levanta y camina hacia el para darle un abrazo, diciéndole que le quería mucho, Jin le comenta que todo está en buenas manos, ellos tres iban a hacer lo mejor para seguir sobresaliendo. Taichi se levanta y se posiciona a lado de su hermano mayor poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro mientras le sonríe a sus padres afirmando lo que había dicho su hermano gemelo.

Akira voltea a ver al gemelo, mira la mano de su hermano y lo muerde haciendo que Taichi forcejeara para poder liberarse de la mandíbula de su hermano mayor mientras le gritaba de dolor. Hana se posiciona en medio de su padre y su madre y los tres ven como los dos hermánanos se pelean como si fueran niños, Jin se disculpa antes sus padres, da media vuelta y se abalanza en contra de sus hermanos para ponerse a pelear con ellos.

Así termino el resto del día en la casa de la familia Aoyama, los tres hermanos agotados tirados en el piso riéndose, mientras su hermana y padres sonreian al verlos rendidos, Akira se pone de pie ayudando a los gemelos a levantarse y nota que su madre lo observa detenidamente, toma asiento y da un sorbo al sake y en ese momento su madre le hace una pregunta, una pregunta que hasta el más firme lo desarma, "Y cuando vas a darme nietos".

Sorprendido con aquella pregunta el joven herrero empieza a toser, voltea a ver su madre y ve aquella mirada penetrante, voltea a ver a su padre esperando que lo apoye pero este desvía la mirada, ve a su hermana hacer lo mismo, los gemelos empiezan a reírse tapándose la boca ante la situación, derrotado en frente de su familia suelta un suspiro y le contesta que en estos momento no tenía la idea de comprometerse, eso fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

Su madre ve como su hijo le contesta de forma nerviosa, ella le comenta que todavía está a tiempo para conseguirse una esposa y tener hijos, despues le dice que un día encontrara a una mujer que lo haga feliz y que esperaba que fuese pronto porque quería ser abuela. Habia sido un momento incómodo para el mayor de los hijos, pero su madre era muy observadora, sabía que su hijo era algo solitario y le costaba hacer muchos amigos, eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese buena persona.

Ya había caído la noche, la luna brillaba a su máximo esplendor iluminando toda la colina, corría una leve brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles, ahí se encontraba el mayor de los hijos sentado observando la luna detenidamente, suelta un suspiro de derrota, las palabras de su madre eran ciertas, como el siguiente líder de familia tenía como deber casarse y tener descendencia.

Tenía claro que para seguir con el legado de la familiar debía hacer una, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que no era el momento indicado, no es que realmente no quisiera pero él creía que el destino le tenía preparado algo distinto, nuevos retos o experiencias que le harían ver el mundo de otra manera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado 4 días, las labores de la Katana estaban terminadas, se había pulido e incrustado varios diseños a la espada, al igual se le saco filo y por último se preparó la saya (funda), esta última fu hecha por un artesano en una ciudad a unas cuantas horas de camino, una de las habilidades que le faltaba de pulir al primogénito era las habilidades con la madera, todavía le hacía practica para poder él crear las propias y así no depender de nadie. El trabajo hecho por el artesano era de la más alta calidad, aquella saya era de madera de pino de un color claro con algunos dibujos de hojas de cerezo, tomo esa decisión por el gran cariño a su madre.

"Destino" fue el nombre que había puesto a aquella arma, sus sueños y aspiraciones a ser alguien que generara un cambio y convertirse en alguien importante. Akira nunca fue ese tipo de personas que solo les interesaba el poder y la riqueza, su sencillez era notable, aun así siempre aspiro a ser alguien respetado y reconocido por los demás.

Iba camino de regreso a su casa para hacer entrega del regalo a su padre, aquel día era bastante agradable para ser verano, el sol brillaba a su máximo pero una brisa fresca corría por el lugar donde caminaba lo cual ayudaba a que el regreso no fuese molesto por el calor que se sentía. Mitigaba los rayos del sol usando un sobrero hecho de paja el cual generaba la sombra suficiente para evitar estar en contacto directo contacto de los rayos del sol.

A medio camino paso por una vereda amplia la cual daba vista a un valle que tenía grandes árboles los cuales se movían ligeramente por el viento que corría, en eso repentinamente esa pequeña corriente de aire incremento removiendo el sombrero del herrero haciendo que el brillo del día lo cegara un poco. Tardo unos segundos en recuperarse de la encandilada, al quere enfocar la vista se da cuenta de que hay alguien en frente de él, se talla un poco los ojos y trata de ver más detenidamente quien era la persona que estaba enfrente.

El joven herrero se sorprende al ver que la persona que estaba enfrente era una mujer, era esbelta de piel clara y alta, el herrero media alrededor de un metro con ochenta y pareciera que estaban a la misma altura. Era muy bella, sus rasgos obviamente no eran japoneses sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo y su pelo negro llegaba hasta sus hombros, él se quedó observándola detenidamente, era la primera vez que una mujer le llamaba tanto la atención.

Intentó decirle algo pero estaba nervioso, no tenía muchas conversación con mujeres, cuando por fin se animó se llevó una gran impresión haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos. Él no podía creer lo que veía aquella hermosa mujer estaba flotando, se talla los ojos varias veces para poder analizar lo que veía, estaba flotando en verdad.

Akira era una persona bastante inteligente y en estos momentos su cabeza trataba de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, aquella hermosa mujer estaba levitando, este mira hacia ambos lados del camino buscando si habían más personas que pudieran ver lo mismo y así le pudieran creer. Era inimaginable la idea de poder levitar, por su mente pasó la idea de que sucedería si acudiera con la policía, claramente no le creerían y lo tacharían de loco.

El joven herrero se arma de valor y le dice la hermosa mujer que se acercara a la orilla, añada a su comentario que era peligroso estar en la orilla mientras el joven herrero se acercaba, ella ríe un poco por aquella reacción y empieza a caminar lentamente. Los pasos eran cortos, ella baja la mirada y observaba como sus pies acercaban a la orilla, al tocar piso mira al joven hombre y le sonríe.

Akira se acerca a ella y le toma de la mano halándola hacia el para alejarla de la orilla, la mujer se sorprende por lo hace el joven herrero, al estar cerca ella empieza a analizar el rostro del joven para después sonreír. No se había dado cuenta que al haber hecho eso estaba bastante pegado a la hermosa mujer, a los pocos segundos reacciona y voltea a verla, fue en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, esto hace sonrojar al herrero y se separa bruscamente.

Mientras se retiraba algo lo detiene, la hermosa mujer le había toma la mano evitando que se alejara, el agarre era firme y nota eso inmediatamente, forcejea un poco para liberarse y logra retroceder. La mirada dulce de aquella mujer desapareció, cambiando por completo a una mirada seria, el joven herrero sintió que algo no estaba bien y pensó que algo estaba por suceder.

El mira de reojo miro hacia los lados, tratando de distraerla voltea hacia un lado aparentando haber visto a alguien, ella voltea alarmada para ver si alguien se acercaba por aquella dirección, el joven herrero aprovecha esa oportunidad y empieza a correr lo más veloz que su cuerpo le permitía. Cuando creía haberse alejando lo suficiente voltea rápidamente sin detener su paso y logra ver que la mujer lo miraba, en un parpadeo ella desaparece de su vista, haciendo que se asustara regresando su mirada de nuevo al frente para seguir corriendo.

Justo en el momento en que regresa la mirada hacia el frente ve que ella está ahí delante de él, trata de esquivarla pero algo lo detiene bruscamente, siente que lo habían halado por la espalda con tal fuerza que termino cayendo al piso.

Ella lo miraba con enojo y le dice que porque había hecho eso, el herrero se sorprende al darse cuenta de que podía entenderla a la perfección, pero también pasa por su mente que tenía un voz dulce y eso le agradaba, reacciona y recordó que no estaba en una situación favorable, trata de poner en pie pero ella se lo impide empujándolo de nuevo al piso evitando que se levantara.

El joven herrero le empieza a cuestionar quién era y que tenía que ver con él, la hermosa mujer solo le contesto que era el uno de los elegidos y tenía que acompañarla, lo ayuda a incorporarse y le empieza a decir que tenía órdenes de llevarlo a su mundo volviéndolo a sujetar de la ropa ahora tomándolo del pecho. Confundido el joven herrero le pregunta a que mundo se refería, a lo que ella solo le respondió que pronto lo sabría, extiende su mano derecha y empieza a brillar haciendo que el joven herrero se cubriera los ojos por el destello.

Cuando el brillo cedió se sorprende al ver algo parecido a una espada solo que esta tenía únicamente el mango, era de color negro con algunas marcas blancas, empieza a sentir temor a lo que pudiera suceder, pero no le quedaba opción más que defenderse.

Dentro de la familia Aoyama no solo había herreros si no también espadachines, muy buenos de hecho para ellos era lógico que si hacían armas por ende deberían saber usarlas, Akira no era la excepción era habilidoso y cuando se ponía serio su semblante cambiaba bastante. Al ser la primera vez que usaba una espada real en un combate y se sentía inquieto, observaba las acciones de la mujer, se percata que tenía los ojos cerrados empezó a desenvainar la espada que le iba a dar a su padre lentamente.

Buscaba un momento para poder librarse y enfrentarla, sintió que el agarre que tenía perdía un poco de fuerza, ella se da cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer el herrero y le dice que no lo intentara, a lo cual el hizo caso omiso y saco la espada dirigiendo la hoja de acero hacia la mujer que por reacción lo suelta para evitar ser lastimada, ella al verlo decidido por pelear suelta un suspiro y cambia a una estancia de defensa.

El pregunta su nombre a aquella bella mujer, a lo cual ella le contesta que se llamaba Míria, al escucharlo él le agradece, el presenta como Akira y sale corriendo hacia ella, eso la sorprendió un poco se prepara para defenderse. De aquella arma que tenía Míria en su mano derecha empieza a expedir un brillo y de pronto aparece una espada de luz, el joven herrero se da cuenta de ello y trata de no distraerse lo que ve decidiendo atacar por su costado izquierdo lo más rápido que pudiera.

Este da un último paso deteniéndose para tomar impulso lanzando un ataque el cual no había acertado, se sorprende al ver que no había nadie enfrente de él, voltea de reojo hacia los lados de forma rápida y no logra verla, escucha que el sonido de la tierra cuando alguien la pisa y se da cuenta que estaba detrás de él.

Entiende a la perfección que no era alguien normal, su cabeza trataba de entender cómo es que había movido tan rápido, ella se encontraba a espaldas del joven herrero y le dice que no siguiera intentando o podría salir lastimado. Decide volver atacar de nuevo girando sobre su eje pero al volver hacerlo sucede lo mismo, de pronto se escucha alguien tosiendo, el joven herrero voltea hacia atrás girándose y sonríe, ella había sido golpeada por la Saya de la Katana, se había confiado y al verla entendió que no sabía nada del estilo de pelea con este tipo de espada decidiendo usar eso a su favor.

Míria recuperaba el aire poco a poco, entendió que se había confiado, pero decidió que era la hora de dejar de jugar y regresar, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, el joven herrero corre hacia ella a toda velocidad, ella al verlo toma un medallón que traía como colgante en su cuello apretándolo con su mano izquierda empezando a brillar. Ambos se miran a los ojos directamente cuando ambas armas chocan empezando a forcejear, para después volver a intercambiar ataques continuamente.

El joven herrero empezaba a mostrar cansancio, sus ataques eran cada vez más lentos y todos sus intentos habían sido bloqueados fácilmente por la bella mujer. Ella desaparece de su vista alarmando al joven herrero, se gira rápidamente a todas las direcciones sin poder verla, cuando logra hacerlo nota que se acerca por su lado derecho, era primera vez que ella atacaba y no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

La hermosa mujer ataca de frente blandiendo su espada de luz en contra de Akira, el intenta repeler el ataque poniendo la espada en ángulo para desviar el ataque, pero este traspasa la Katana como si nada al igual que a él. La Katana se había partió en dos, el joven herrero pierde el conocimiento cayendo al piso, Míria voltea a ver el medallón que sostenía en su mano, se inclina y lo toca, de pronto una luz empezó a cubrirlos a ambos, aquella luz se convirtió en un rayo que se elevó hacia el cielo.

Una persona caminaba en la obscuridad a pasos pequeños, pareciera que estuviese perdido, recuerdos regresaban como destellos, uno por uno empezaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente, reacciona y se detiene, trata de ver a su alrededor pero no logra ver nada a lo lejos. El último recuerdo que llegaba a su mente fue lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento, trataba de entender que fue lo que hizo aquella hermosa mujer.

Ella tenía mucha habilidad y eso le había quedado claro, a lo lejos empieza a escuchar su nombre, una voz le llamaba y voltea a su alrededor tratando de escuchar de que dirección provenía esa voz pero solo había obscuridad. Después de varias veces buscar por donde venía esa voz de pronto un destello hizo que se iluminara todo, un dolor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sentía como si miles de agujas lo estuviesen punzando una tras otra.

El dolor que sentía era insoportable apoyándose en el piso, esta vez la voz que escuchaba fue bastante clara y logro entender bastante claro lo que esa voz decía, quería que despertara, en eso el joven herrero se levanta de golpe mientras respiraba agitado. Varios minutos de haber recobrado el conocimiento, reconoce aquella voz que lo llamaba en sus sueños, mira a su alrededor pero ve algo borroso, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero era un lugar obscuro, ella se acerca y lo ayuda acomodarse mientras se disculpaba.

Él le pregunta que había hecho ella para despertarlo, esa pregunta había hecho que ella se pusiera nerviosa desviando la mirada, la reacción de la hermosa mujer hizo extrañar al herrero y voltea a verla a los ojos, el empieza a contarle que en su sueño de pronto empezó a sentir mucho dolor en su cuerpo, ella empezó a ponerse más nerviosa y empieza a mirar hacia los lados mirando de reojo hasta que sus miradas se juntaron, ella lo veía bastante serio y se rinde.

Míria le explico que había usado magia, al ver que no entendía decidió explicarle de una manera más explícita, extiende su mano y empieza a expedir una corriente eléctrica, esto sorprende al joven herrero, le pregunta cómo es que hacia eso y ella le responde que era magia. Acumuló corriente en su dedo índice y le dice que la toque, en un principio dudo en hacerlo, pero decidió confiar en ella mientras acercaba su mano lentamente y con la punta de su dedo índice la toca recibiendo una pequeña descarga, no había sentido mucho dolor pero le parecía conocido esa sensación.

Ella empieza reír notoriamente nerviosa y le comenta que había usado algo más fuerte para poder despertarlo, el entiende que no lo había hecho para hacerle daño y se lo hace saber diciendo que se encontraba bien.

Desde que despertó no había puesto atención de donde ese encontraba, sentía inquietud de preguntarle a Míria, observando un poco se dio cuenta que estaban en una cueva, lo cual le extraño ya que por la zona donde vivía no tenía conocimiento de que hubiesen cuevas, la observa haciendo que cruzan sus miradas.

El joven herrero se vuelve a sonrojar al que le hablaba, ella le decía que le llamara por su nombre aquello hizo que saliera de aquel trance en el que se encontraba, la belleza de Míria lo había cautivado, para él era la primera vez que una mujer le ocasionaba esas sensaciones, muy dentro de él admitía que le gustaba.

Akira le pregunta que donde se encontraban, ella le contesta preguntándole si podía caminar, el joven herrero fue poniéndose en pie , ella toma la espada Akira y se la entrega disculpándose, el recordó lo que había sucedido pero no hace entender que se encontraba bien. Una sensación de tristeza lo rodeo, ella lo noto y le pregunta que si la espada le era importante para él, a lo que le responde que era el fruto de la enseñanza de su padre y era un regalo para honrarlo.

Ella se disculpa de nuevo a lo que el joven herrero y le contesta que no se preocupara cuando llegara a su casa volvería a dejarla como nueva, ella al escucharlo se queda callada y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, el joven herrero apaga la pequeña fogata que había y prosiguió a seguirla. Habían caminado alrededor de 20 metros y una luz se empezó a ver, faltaba poco para salir y al acercarse más a la salida él nota que la actitud de Míria se había vuelto fría y decide preguntarle qué es lo que sucedía pero al llamarla ella no le responde y sigue caminando sin voltear a verlo.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, Akira este se cubre los ojos ya que al haber estado un buen tiempo en un lugar obscuro le resultaba molesto el brillo del día, cuando empezó a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz del sol el joven herrero se queda congelado al ver el lugar donde estaba. El lugar no era la colina por la cual regresaba a su casa, Míria lo observaba con algo de tristeza, sabía que era mucho que asimilar para el en tan poco tiempo.

Él empieza a retroceder sentándose en el piso mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos, lo que veía era increíble, apenas estaba asimilando lo que había visto cuando se enfrentó a Míria, se pone de pie y se acerca a la orilla de la montaña, ella le dice que tuviese cuidado que podría llegar a caerse tomándolo de la mano.

Se acerca un poco más la orilla para mirar hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que no está en tierra firme, levanta la mirada y empieza a observar a su alrededor, habían montañas flotantes surcando los cielos, sus ojos trataban de procesar todo lo que veía y le parecía impresionante. Respira profundamente lo más que puede y nota que el aire era totalmente diferente al de su casa, era más puro y limpio.

Mientras seguía explorando con la mirada logra ver diferentes montañas flotantes, unas con cascadas otras con estructuras de cristal, empieza a caminar por la orilla de la montaña mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, voltea a ver a Míria quien lo seguía y le pregunta que donde estaban, en eso por detrás de él pasa volando una criatura la cual lo asusta.

Akira ve que aquella criatura era un tipo de pescado con aletas grandes las cuales movía para poder volar, eso lo dejo sin palabras mientras seguía observándolo, otro tipos de criaturas volaban por los cielos libremente, en eso Míria se situó a lado del joven herrero y ambos se quedan viendo aquel paisaje abundante de vida y lleno de maravillas, después de unos minutos ella voltea a verlo diciéndole unas palabras que le habrían de cambiar la forma de ver la vida "Bienvenido a Céfiro".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokio, año 2005.

Era como cualquier día en la ciudad, gran movimiento sobre las calles, cientos de personas desplazándose de un lugar a otro, semáforos dando la señal para detenerse y seguir avanzando. Era alrededor del mediodía y el sol estaba a su máximo esplendor. Dentro de aquella multitud caminaba una persona tranquilamente, por lo brillante que estaba el día lo que resaltaba de esa persona era el rojizo de su cabello.

Mientras esa persona se desplazaba ocasionaba que algunos cuantos hombres voltearan a verla, provocando algunos suspiros y sonrojos a una gran cantidad de ellos, era una mujer hermosa la provocaba esas reacciones la cual caminaba alegremente. Detiene su paso en un cruce, ella levanta un poco la mirada y observa el lugar que le traía recuerdos el cual era la torre de Tokio y un semáforo en rojo era lo que evitaba en estos momentos llegar a su destino.


	2. Capitulo 1

Gracias de antemano por los reviews, hice ajustes al prologo ya que efectivamente cuando lo leí vi cosas que no estaban bien así que ya está actualizada la versión 2 :P

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agradoJ.

...-...

Origen

Capítulo 1

Sueño

Era un día normal, el verano estaba a todo su esplendor y el ambiente era agradable en las primeras horas de la mañana, al llegar las 10 de la mañana el sonido de un despertador empezó a escucharse, cada cierto tiempo aquella alarma incrementaba la intensidad del tono llegando a un punto en el cual era bastante sonoro pero aquella persona aun dormía placenteramente en su cama.

Algunos rayos de sol lograban burlar las cortinas de la ventana principal, uno de los ellos empezó a avanzar poco a poco dirigiéndose a la cara de aquella persona la cual dormía tranquilamente. El sonido de la alarma estaba ya en su máximo nivel y aun así no era suficiente para despertarla, ese pequeño rayo que se desplazaba lentamente llega a posicionarse en el ojo de aquella persona la cual lucia exhausta.

Paso poco tiempo con la combinación de la luz que caída directamente en el ojo y el alto volumen de la alarma lograron lo inevitable, estira el brazo para intentar apagar la alarma, sus movimientos eran torpes y desganados, después de algunos intentos logra detener aquel sonido generado por el reloj para después volver rendirse ante Morfeo. Gira su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario para evitar que los rayos de sol intervinieran con cometido, el cual era dormir y lo logra, vasto unos minutos para quedar profundamente dormida.

Una gota de agua choca la superficie creando ondas que se desplazaban infinitamente, ahí se encontraba una mujer sola voltea a su alrededor pero no ve nada a lo lejos, el lugar donde se encontraba era basto y brillante, intento llamar a alguien pero se da cuenta que su voz no salía. Busca en por sus alrededores mirando por todas direcciones y no veía nada, un infinito blanco era lo que sus ojos captaban, empieza a caminar sin rumbo mientras volteaba a cualquier lado para lograr encontrar algo.

Después de un tiempo se detiene, rendida porque no había logrado nada da media vuelta y logra ver algo a lo lejos algo que pareciera ser una persona, levanta sus brazos agitándolos de un lado a otro como seña de que estaba ahí. Logra ver a lo lejos que también pareciera que hacías señas mientras ella también lo hacía y decide acercarse caminando rápido hasta empezar a correr.

Ella corría lo más rápido que su físico le permitía y logra ver que lo que veía de lejos también se acercaba a la misma velocidad, se acercaba poco a poco hasta llegar a ser visible la silueta de una mujer, vuelve a agitar su brazo derecho haciendo señal de saludo, al mismo tiempo la persona empieza a hacer lo mismo. Se detiene golpe al ver que quien estaba en frente era ella misma, mismos ojos, misma cabellera rojiza y mismas facciones, da un paso alzando su mano derecha viendo que su otra hacia lo mismo.

La pelirroja se sorprende al ver que estaba en frente de algún espejo, camina mientras desliza su mano derecha sin despegarla mientras miraba hacia arriba, intenta pegarle levemente como si fuese una puerta haciendo que el cristal resonara sutilmente, voltea de nuevo a verse a ella misma y se asusta dando un salto hacia atrás al ver a otra persona atrás de ella, voltea lentamente y no logra ver a aquella persona. Al regresar la mirada hacia el frente se da cuenta que el reflejo de ella estaba inmóvil, mira fijamente a la otra persona la cual estaba encapuchada y no podía verle el rostro, intenta hablarle pero su voz no salía de su boca, se acerca y empieza a golpear haciendo que resonara el espejo con más intensidad logrando captar la atención de la persona del otro lado.

Una voz se escuchó, no era clara pero lograba distinguir que era un hombre, esa voz se escuchaba por todas direcciones, haciendo que la pelirroja moviese la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de entender lo que decía. Mirando al frente de nuevo se percata que ya no se encontraba su reflejo, aquel hombre empezó a caminar hacia ella apoyando su mano en la barrera que los separaba a ambos, ella observa las acciones de aquel hombre pero de pronto se escucha un fuerte golpe parecido al chocar de los metales haciendo que se tapara los oídos ya que era un sonido vibrante y agudo.

El cristal empieza astillarse agrietándose, la presión que aquel hombre había ejercido había sido grande haciendo que estallara en millones de partículas, la pelirroja aún se cubría los oídos con los ojos cerrados, aquel estruendo había sido lo suficientemente alto y le había causado un ligero mareo, da un paso para atrás y pierde el equilibrio. Esperaba la caída pero alguien la había sujetado evitando que sucediera, ella se apoya de la persona para evitar caer, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se queja, ella reacciona ya que podía escucharse a ella misma, una voz le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Había dejado de moverse por puro instinto, todo era demasiado real para ella, empezaba a dudar que fuera un sueño y trata de liberarse de aquel hombre pero no lo logra, él la tenía sujetada de tal forma de que no pudiera mover libremente. Pasa su mano por el rostro de la pelirroja removiendo algunas partículas de cristal que se encontraban cerca de sus ojos y pelo de forma sutil, indicando que intentara abrirlos, lo cual ella hizo de forma dudosa abriendo uno detrás del otro.

Le pide amablemente que la soltara a lo cual él le hace caso sin objeción alguna pero sin antes preguntarle si todavía tenía problema para estar de pie a lo que ella le contesto que ya estaba bien, aquel hombre la suelta y se separa un poco dando unos pasos para después observarla detenidamente. La pelirroja le pregunta que donde ese encontraba y él le contesta que en un sueño, ella voltea rápidamente a verlo y le dice que no parecía nada a un sueño, haciendo que el hombre riera un poco ante su reacción.

Ella le pregunta por su nombre, él le contesta que no era relevante saber quién era por el momento y empieza a caminar hacia la pelirroja muy serio, ella por su lado intentaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre, pero no lograba verlo bien, se alarma un poco al ver que empieza a caminar hacia ella pero se altera un poco al darse cuenta de que no podía moverse. Mientras se acercaba disculpa con ella por ser algo rudo, se posiciona enfrente y señala con su dedo índice al pecho de la pelirroja y le comenta que era la elegida, ella le contesta nerviosa que no entendía de lo que hablaba haciendo que el hombre riera notoriamente asustando a la pelirroja.

"Céfiro" aquella palabra había dejado a la pelirroja con boca abierta, no entendía como el sabia de ese lugar, de lo más profundo de su mente una serie de recuerdos regresaron a ella al igual que algunos sentimientos y sensaciones que había tratado de olvidar.

Él le comienza a decir que ella era la única que lo podría ayudar ya que fue la última en ser el pilar, esa afirmación hizo que lo mirara alarmada, habían pasado ya 10 años desde que regreso de Céfiro y no sabía que había pasado desde su regreso, al parecer él era un habitante y le pregunta cómo estaba la situación después todo este tiempo.

Tarda en responder y le pregunta a la pelirroja que si le gustaría verlo por ella misma, ella no pudo contestarle, la verdad desde hace un tiempo quería regresar pero no había forma de hacerlo, al menos ella lo pensaba de esa manera. El encapuchado se empieza a acercar extendiendo su mano derecha a la altura del pecho de la pelirroja y un fuerte dolor en el pecho hace que se estremezca y su cuerpo empieza arder levemente.

La temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a elevarse poco a poco y de pronto suelta un grito de dolor el cual no pasó desapercibido por el encapuchado corriendo hacia la pelirroja y la sujeta de nuevo para evitar que tocara el piso.

Él la sujetaba rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo y la observa, había perdido el conocimiento, un ligero brillo apareció en la mano derecha del encapuchado y la pone a la altura del pecho de la pelirroja. Este parecía que estaba tratando de sacar algo halando algunas veces, en un último intento con todas sus fuerzas saca del pecho de la pelirroja sale una esfera brillante queda levitando a la misma altura de donde había salido.

Abre los ojos lentamente aun adolorida por aquella sensación y se da cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, pero sentía algo extraño, gira la cabeza hacia un lado y nota que está levitando, al ver el piso ve su propia sombra y nota un brillo arriba de ella y se sorprende, no sabía que era y empieza a recordar lo que había sucedido en su sueño. No tenía idea de cómo bajar, a lo cual se le ocurrió tocar aquella esfera brillante, al hacerlo su expresión cambio a una más pálida y la esfera regreso a su lugar original el cual era dentro de la pelirroja, esta cae repentinamente hacia su cama rebotando en ella para despues cayendo al piso soltando un grito de dolor.

Estaba tendida en el suelo de su cuarto mirando el techo de este, su cabeza trataba de digerir lo que había sucedido en su sueño el cual había sido bastante real para ella. Esa esfera brillante la había desconcertado complemente, sabía que era pero lo que no llegaba a entender porque estaba dentro de ella, se levanta aun adolorida por la caída para sentarse en la orilla de su cama, se encontraba mirando al piso aun pensativa y empieza a jugar con su cabellera rojiza la cual entrelazaba en sus dedos, así pasaron unos minutos en los cuales no hizo nada más que pensar en lo que había sucedido.

El despertador hizo un sonido el cual saco de aquel trance a la pelirroja haciendo que volteara a verlo, se sorprende al ver la hora que marcaba, era ya medio día, se queda observando la hora unos segundos más y de pronto se acuerda que tenía junta con un par de amigas y ya era tarde, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, se pone de pie y se dirige al baño para asearse rápido.

Mientras se duchaba sintió un leve dolor en el pecho llevando su mano derecha a él, queda pensativa mientras el agua corría a través de su cuerpo, reacciona a los segundos y empieza cerrar la llave de la ducha, abre la puerta corrediza y toma una toalla para empezar secar su cuerpo, después toma otra y empieza a secar su cabello para después sujetarlo con ella.

Al abrirse la puerta del baño la pelirroja se dirige al closet para tomar las prendas que usaría ese día, se queda observando su guardarropa y se pone a ver una prenda tras otra, decide como ver esta el clima asomándose un poco a ventana y abre la puerta del balcón, al hacerlo una brisa agradable entro por aquel espacio, no era ni fría ni caliente, aun así mira hacia el cielo y ve que sería un día soleado.

Al regresar al guardarropa toma un vestido ligero para evitar tener calor, remueve la toalla de su cabeza y empieza a peinarse para terminar de secar su cabello rojizo, mientras lo hacía observa por el balcón la ciudad a lo lejos y logra ver la torre de Tokio, era el lugar donde se dirigía este día, después de algún tiempo se reuniría con sus mejores amigas las cuales no veía hace varios años.

Toma asiento en un mueble con espejo que estaba a un lado de su cama y empieza a entrelazar su cabello para formar una trenza, se miró a ella misma en su reflejo y tuvo una visión de aquel hombre que había visto en el sueño de aquella mañana, alza su mano para tocar el espejo pero todo estaba bien, voltea a su alrededor y veía todo normal. Al mirar la hora de nuevo acelera su paso cerrando la ventana, tomando su bolso y llaves prosiguiendo a salir de su departamento para dirigirse al encuentro con sus amigas en aquella torre.

Mientras caminaba hacia la estación del metro decidió despejar un poco su mente, sabía que tenía que hablar con sus amigas sobre lo que paso esta mañana, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, desde hace más de 6 años que dejaron de hablar sobre lo paso en Céfiro. Al subir al vagón la pelirroja quedo de pie mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta mientras se sostenía de una de las barras, un pequeño dolor en el pecho le saco de sus pensamientos, voltea a ver en dirección a la torre, en eso otro dolor se manifestó, eso era indicio que algo iba a suceder.

Al bajar de la estación emprendió camino para encontrarse con sus amigas, tenía ansias de verlas de nuevo, todo este tiempo que en el cual no tuvieron contacto habían pasado muchas cosas. Tomo la tomo la decisión de no comentarles nada al respecto de lo había pasado hace unas horas, esto porque no quería preocupar a sus amigas.

La distancia se acortaba cada vez más y la joven pelirroja empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, por lo general no era muy buena en esconder sus sentimientos y creía que se darían cuenta cuando la vieran y al final les contaría lo sucedido, detiene su paso al ver que hay una luz roja la cual impedía seguir en su camino y de nuevo observa la torre, un dolor vuelve a sacarla de sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos la luz cambiar y vuelve a seguir con su camino.

Al llegar al pie de la torre se dirige al elevador, al ser fin de semana por lo regular se encuentra una cantidad considerable de gente, entre turistas y locales así que espera unos minutos para poder abordar y poder subir. El tiempo en que tardo en subir se le hizo eterno veía todo moverse lento, al menos eso era lo que sentía la pelirroja, el sonido de elevador la saco del trance y espero a que las personas que estaban enfrente de ella salieran para poder buscar a sus amigas.

La pelirroja se puso a la tarea de buscarlas mirando de un lado a otro mientras caminaba por los alrededores, a lo lejos ve unas mesas y en una de esas nota a un par mujeres las cuales platicaban, una con un cabello azulado obscuro y otra con cabello castaño claro, alza la mano diciendo sus nombres mientras se acercaba a ellas. Al llegar a la mesa donde sus amigas se encontraban sentadas, una en particular le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Umi se pone de pie y le empieza a reclamar que era tarde y llevaban tiempo esperándola, a lo cual Fuu le pide a la chica del pelo azul que se calmara, se pone de pie igual manera y camina hacia la pelirroja para darle un cálido abrazo, después de ver eso Umi se acerca ambas y las abraza también.

Llave

Un hombre despierta agitado pareciendo que le faltaba aire, intenta ponerse en pie pero no lo logra, intentando mantener su balance apoya sus manos en una pared empezando a toser, se notaba agotado y parecía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. El lugar donde se encontraba parecía una cueva, dentro de ella había cristales en los alrededores los cuales emitan un brillo lo suficiente para poder hacer visible el camino.

Cuando logra salir de aquella cueva el hombre cae rendido al piso quedando de espaldas, observa el cielo y sonríe, lo había logrado, no le importó haberse agotado pero al fin pudo comunicarse con el pilar. Ya habiendo unas horas desde que quedó tendido en el piso por el cansancio, una fuerte corriente de aire corría en aquel lugar donde estaba la cueva, al pasar por la entrada de la cueva ocasionaba un ruido que llegaba a ser agudo como un chiflido, aquel hombre abre los ojos lentamente y trata de incorporarse.

Apoyándose con la pared pudo ponerse en pie con más facilidad que antes y empieza a caminar por una vereda, mientras el hombre seguía el camino varias criaturas voladoras pasaban por aquel lugar, a simple vista era una montaña donde se encontraba, pero esta flotaba por los aires, una de las criaturas que tenía parecido a una águila paso por la orilla por donde caminaba el hombre, el cual acelera su paso y salta para subirse en ella.

Aquella criatura emprende el vuelo, hombre voltea a ver al lugar donde estaba, una gran cadena de montañas flotantes surcaban los cielos de Céfiro, algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente haciendo que se entristeciera un poco, después de rodear varias veces aquel paisaje toma rumbo alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar.

La noche había llegado de nuevo a Céfiro, después de todo lo sucedido en aquellos eventos hace ya tiempo el planeta poco a poco empezó a recuperar su belleza natural, las personas que lo habitaban habían construido nuevos pueblos para habitar en ellos, el paisaje desolado y obscuro que antes reinaba en aquellos tiempos había desaparecido por completo y ahora era rico en paisajes naturales.

La vida silvestre también había regresado, criaturas y animales caminaban y volaban por las tierras, estos ya no eran violentos como algunos llegaron a ser. Los aldeanos llegaban a convivir con ellos sin problemas, las ubicaciones de los pueblos evitaban invadir sus territorios para evitar percances.

Las tierras que rodeaban el castillo habían cambiado, un lago había nacido alrededor y bosques lo rodeaban, había un camino amplio el cual conectaba el castillo con uno de los pueblos que se construyeron. La única figura que controlaba la vasta región de Céfiro era el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda, Ferio quien era el único heredero había tomado control como príncipe y con ayuda del mago Clef quien lo asesoraba habían logrado una vida prospera para todo el pueblo.

En todo el tiempo transcurrido la paz se ha mantenido al margen, las relaciones entre los demás planetas son bastante sólidas, al no existir el pilar la idea de querer controlar a Céfiro fue desechada y por lo mimo se firmaron tratados de paz con cada uno de ellos y abrieron las fronteras para el comercio, ya que era un planeta con mucha riqueza natural.

Dentro de aquel palacio se encontraba un hombre que estaba recargado en un ventanal mientras observaba las estrellas visibles en el cielo, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba poniéndose en pie para recibir a la visita caminando hacia la puerta. Un joven de pelo verde aparecer a otro lado de la puerta sonriendo levemente saludando al espadachín mágico, este corresponde el saludo y se encamina de nuevo al ventanal para seguir observando la tranquilidad de la noche.

El príncipe toma asiento en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación y le pregunta al espadachín que si había algún problema, ya que desde hace tiempo se le notaba distante, lo mira fijamente y le pregunta si era por ella, el inmediatamente reacciono volteando a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. Esa pregunta le llego a molestar en cierto sentido, no por el hecho de que quisieran meterse en sus cosas personales si no porque esa era la razón de su actitud, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido y no pudo aclarar ciertas cosas con ella.

El príncipe se levanta de la silla y se posiciona a lado del espadachín mirando las estrellas, ambos se quedan observando durante un tiempo sin decir una palabra, veían las estrellas tratando de buscar algo que les era imposible de alcanzar. Él dice al aire que la extrañaba y que haría lo imposible por verla de nuevo, ese comentario hizo que el espadachín volteara a verlo, y lo ve sonreír un poco, haciendo que él también lo hiciera, muy dentro de él sabía que quería volver a verla.

En las afueras del palacio un hombre caminaba por los alrededores de la entrada acompañado de una pequeña criatura blanca con orejas largas y una joya roja en su cabeza, la noche era tranquila y a esta persona le resultaba relajante caminar para despejar su mente de vez en cuando. La tranquilidad con la que vivían ahora era demasiada, siendo el asesor del príncipe y embajador de Céfiro le resultaba más difícil que ser el mago principal del planeta, por las obligaciones que realizaba ahora había tomado la decisión de dejar a Ascot como el mago principal.

Aun aunque sus obligaciones eran otras ahora, todavía practicaba la magia ya que era parte de su ser y no lograba sentirse cómodo al tratar de ser una persona normal. Mientras tanto Mokona seguía cada paso que el mago daba, se detiene y voltea a lado contrario del palacio y se queda observando sin moverse, el mago mientras seguía caminando da media vuelta y nota aquella pequeña criatura se había quedado viendo fija hacia una dirección.

Al cercarse a ella se percata que Mokona estaba temblando, él se acerca y la carga en brazos para tratar de darle un poco de consuelo, a lo que la criatura se afecciona al mago con indicios de temor. A lo lejos se una criatura voladora surcaba los cielos en la noche, pasaba por algunos pueblos a gran velocidad, montada en ella se encontraba un hombre el cual se sujetaba de la espalda de aquella criatura, este levanta la mirada y ve a lo lejos el palacio.

El extiende su brazo derecho y de su mano empieza a expulsar un brillo apareciendo una gema color dorado en la parte superior de su mano, de aquella gema empieza a expedir algo que pareciera arena, poco a poco más arena empezaba a juntarse mientras se acercaba al palacio. Clef logra ver un pequeño destello a distancia y se alarma, algo se acerba bastante rápido y no queria correr riesgos, este extiende su brazo izquierdo apareciendo su báculo, tenía pensado levantar una barrera como precaución.

De la mano de aquel hombre que se acercaba al palacio se había formado una espada, para ser más exacta una Katana, pero esta no era una normal, el mango y el filo eran normales, aquella diferencia era una gema del mismo color a que tenía en su mano entre ambas parte del arma. El hombre toma la espada de tal manera como si fuese una lanza y la dispara dejando una estela brillante por su camino, Clef no es lo suficientemente rápido para levantar la barrera y ve como un objeto se estrella en el palacio ocasionando que las personas que lo habitan notaran el impacto.

Ferio y Lantis se encontraban aun platicando cuando de pronto un estruendo hizo que ambos se sorprendieran, los cimientos del palacio se habían estremecido por aquel impacto, ambos salen a paso veloz para investigar qué había sucedido, al llegar a la salida se encuentran con Ascot el cual se preparaba para salir del palacio. Por su lado Clef trata de ver que se había impactado, escucha el sonido de una criatura haciendo que volteara, al hacerlo solo llega a ver una sombrea que paso por los cielos de forma rápida, al regresar la mirada al objeto el mago se sorprende al ver una persona sujetando lo que para su vista era una espada.

Lo había logrado a tiempo, creo una distracción para poder evitar tener que usar fuerza innecesaria, ve a su objetivo y procede a sacar la espada de la estructura de cristal y se percata que tres personas más salían del palacio y toma posición de ataque. Al salir ven que el mago está observando arriba de donde estaban ellos, al voltear se ponen inmediatamente a la defensiva, en eso Ascot invoca una criatura voladora y se monta en la espalda para tratar de acorralar al atacante.

El espadachín mágico toma su espada y se prepara, aquella arma que utilizaba le llamo la atención a aquel hombre le era conocida. Analiza la situación, eran 4 contra 1 y no quería confiarse, piensa rápidamente que es lo que va hacer, pero al llevar su mirada al mago que se encontraba en tierra firme se da cuenta de que su objetivo está ahí.

El joven mago le cuestiona quien es y cuáles eran sus intenciones, el atacante voltea a verlo de forma seria eh inmediatamente desaparece de su vista haciendo que se sorprendiera. Una estela de arena había quedado en el lugar donde estaba, el príncipe el verlo desparecer empieza a mirar a todos lados para buscándolo y este se reacciona cuando lo ve detrás de Clef.

Clef voltea lentamente con precaución, al dar la vuelta ve que la persona es alguien joven, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y a simple vista se veía agotado, pareciese que estaba en sus límites, el mago decide tratar de sacar un poco de información preguntándole su nombre pero no obtiene respuesta. Al mirarlo al rostro se da cuenta de que no lo veía a él, baja la mirada a Mokona y se percata que evitaba ver al joven atacante, entendiendo que ella era el objetivo.

Extiende la Katana hacia el mago diciéndole que le entregara lo que traía en brazos, ladea un poco la cabeza y se da cuenta de alguien corría hacia él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de él espadachín sorprendiéndolo con un ataque el cual cubre haciendo que retrocediera, ambos se miran directo a los ojos y el atacante le pregunta si ese era todo su poder, a lo que el espadachín responde corriendo directo hacia el para atacándolo por arriba pero al querer dar el golpe se da cuenta que no había nadie enfrente.

Ferio le dice que estaba a lado de él, Lantis lo mira y decide no moverse, era evidente que era alguien fuerte y en estos momentos no podían hacer movimientos mal pensados ya que podría suceder algo lamentable. El príncipe por su lado se lanzó al ataque, corría mientras sostenía su espada con ambas manos, al acercarse a su objetivo salta para atacar por arriba, pero este se sorprende al verlo de frente, intenta cubrirse con su espada pero no fu suficiente había sido cortado por la espada del joven atacante.

Aquello desconcertó a los presentes, ven partirse la espada en dos y el príncipe cae al piso quedando inconsciente, Ascot al ver lo que había sucedido se abalanza en contra del joven atacante pero este es arremetido al piso por un ataque mágico de tierra. Lantis se desespera y trata de atacarlo de nuevo, ambas espadas chocan y empiezan a forcejear, volviendo a intercambiar golpes uno tras otro, así estuvieron unos tiempo hasta que el joven atacante da un paso de unos pasos atrás.

Él le pregunta cuál era su nombre, el espadachín le responde diciéndole que llamaba Lantis, el joven atacante le agradece y se presenta como Akira, aquel nombre le llamo la atención al espadachín, no porque lo reconociera si no porque tenía similitud al de las Guerreras Mágicas, le pregunta cuál era su lugar de origen, después de unos segundos le contesta que un país llamado Japón desapareciendo.

Akira aparece en frente del espadachín, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue lanzado hacia uno de los muros por un ataque mágico, al ver que había quedado inconsciente da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el mago. Clef había tenido tiempo para levantar una barrera mágica para proteger a Mokona la cual había bajado al piso y se había escondido de tras de él, este observa que empieza a caminar hacia él y se prepara para defenderse.

Una gran cantidad de arena se empezaba a acumular alrededor de Akira, empezando a formar una roca con forma de cono, este la dispara hacia donde está el mago y al chocar con el escudo mágico una gran explosión cubre aquel lugar acompañado de un gran estruendo el cual se había sentido en los pueblos aledaños.

Al disiparse la tierra del air se ve a un hombre que caminaba por donde estaba el mago y lo ve inconsciente en piso, da unos pasos más mientras buscaba su alrededor y ve a la pequeña Mokona, la toma en brazos y pone su mano derecha en la pequeña criatura, la gema que se encontraba en su cabeza empieza a irradiar un brillo, la toma con ambas manos y apunta hacia el frente disparando un rayo.

Una esfera negra se había formado donde había apuntado, el suelta a Mokona la cual había quedado suspendida en el aire mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el centro, observa como es absorbida lentamente, al ser asimilada la esfera empieza a descontrolarse hasta estallar. Una onda de choque fue generada por aquella explosión ocasionando que el agotado atacante perdiera balance y se apoyara con la espada clavándola en la tierra para evitar caer al suelo, observa que se había formado un pilar de luz, esta se veía a lo lejos iluminando la noche.

Él se cubre los ojos cuando la luz empieza a resplandecer cada vez más, se había elevado hacia más allá de los cielos, no había pasado por desapercibido para los planetas vecinos los cuales alcanzaron a ver ese destello y emprendieron marchas para ir a investigar aquel planeta mágico y ayudar en caso de haber problemas.

Al poco tiempo la luz empezó a disiparse lentamente bajando su intensidad, cuando el brillo dejo ser molesto para la vista de Akira logra ver que había cumplido con su objetivo, se pone en pie y observa a tres mujeres las cuales estaban abrazadas protegiéndose, abren los ojos y miran a su alrededor encontrándose con lo que pareciera un campo de batalla.

Un joven empieza a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y les dice unas palabras las cuales fueron "bienvenidas de nuevo a Céfiro… Guerreras Mágicas".


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos.

Después de mucho tiempo (la verdad exagere), ya está listo el capítulo 2 espero que sea de su agrado.

...-...

Origen

Capítulo 2

Regreso

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que las tres se habían reunido, Hikaru había evitado tocar el tema del sueño que había tenido ese día en la mañana, pero eventualmente se los haría saber, estaba pensativa y solo prestaba atención a lo que sus amigas mencionaban en esos momentos.

Umi platicaba sobre lo que había hecho últimamente con su vida y para sorpresa de ambas había decidido seguir los pasos de sus padres, Hikaru y Fuu expresaban confusión en sus caras por aquella declaración, a unísono ambas le preguntan porque, aquella reacción por parte de sus amigas la habían asustado un poco empezando a reír nerviosamente y les contesta que tenía sus ventajas, sus padres habían dejado de insistirle y además hacia las cosas a su manera.

Ambas empiezan a comentar que al ser ahora toda una empresaria pronto dejarían de ser amigas por no estar a su altura, esa broma hizo que una pequeña vena en su frente se hinchara, toma un poco de té y les contesta que no había sido sencillo lograrlo y le había tomado este tiempo en convertirse en lo que es ahora, pero seguía y seguirá siendo la misma de siempre, ambas amigas empiezan a reír al verla enojada.

Fuu por otro lado les empieza a platicar que en este tiempo había terminado la carrera de Física matemática y se dedicaba a realizar investigaciones en unas de las Universidades más prestigiosas de Japón la cual le había casi rogado que trabajara para ellos, agrega que después de lo que le habían propuesto no se pudo negar, la joven con lentes empezó a explayarse un poco sobre lo que hacía y lo comentaba totalmente emocionada.

Umi se acerca a la joven pelirroja y ambas empiezan a ver como Fuu empieza a comentar cosas las cuales no entendían absolutamente nada, alrededor de ella emanaban formulas y otros tipos de símbolos matemáticos, ambas empiezan a reírse un poco mientras la miraban.

Minutos después Fuu se da cuenta y ve como sus amigas la observaban y se disculpa, Umi le dice que no tenía nada de malo expresar el gusto por su trabajo. Fuu aprovecha y le pregunta a Hikaru que había hecho ella en este tiempo, Umi se acomodó en su asiento y voltea a verla mientras tomaba su tasa de té.

Hikaru empieza a platicarles que había estudiado la carrera de medicina, eso sorprendió bastante a Umi así como a Fuu, la pelirroja empezó a platicarles que después de lo sucedido muy dentro de ella el deseo de que querer ayudar a las personas se había hecho muy grande y por esa razón decidió ser doctora.

Umi y Fuu se acomodan una a cada lado de la pelirroja y la abrazan con todas sus fuerzas, las tres empiezan a llorar por un momento quedando en silencio unos minutos, al separase Fuu le dice que se encontraba muy contenta por verlas y le gustaría que se vieran más seguido, a lo que Umi le dice que sería muy buena idea, por su lado Hikaru también acepta solo que tendría que revisar primero sus horarios en el hospital.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente las tres estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para volver a reunirse, Hikaru se distrae viendo a una niña que corría alegremente y sonríe. Aquella sonrisa se empezó a borrar lentamente cuando logra a ver a cierta criatura, la cual observaba a la pelirroja con una expresión de tristeza.

Pareciera que Fuu y Umi no lo habían notado, Hikaru las observa a ambas y las ve platicar, para la pelirroja el tiempo pareciera correr más lento y ve como Mokona empieza acercar se hacia dónde se encontraban, un dolor en el pecho la hizo reaccionar sacándola del trance en el que había entrado y pone la mano sobre él.

Fuu se dio cuenta de la reacción que había tenido Hikaru y le pregunta que se estaba bien, Umi le toma la mano y se percata que estaba temblando un poco y sintió lo helado de su piel haciendo se preocupara, la pelirroja empieza a llorar y empieza disculparse con sus amigas, las cuales no entendían que fue lo que le sucedía.

De la nada en la mesa donde se encontraban las tres bellas mujeres algo había caído sorprendiendo a las presentes, al mirar logran ver a alguien que conocían muy bien y no lograban entender que estaba sucediendo. Fuu mira a su alrededor y ve que las personas no se movían y voltea a ver a Umi la cual se había dado cuenta de lo mismo, iba a decir algo pero en eso Mokona da un salto empezando a su cuerpo a brillar con mucha intensidad.

El tiempo en la tierra se había detenido, un rayo de luz proveniente de la torre de Tokio se elevaba por los cielos, esto duro unos cuantos segundos y el tiempo empezó a correr de nuevo, dentro de la torre una madre llama a su hija la cual corría de lado a otro buscando algo, la madre alcanza a la niña y la carga en brazos y le pregunta que era lo que buscaba a lo que la niña le responde que un perseguía a un conejo, contestándole a su hija la madre le dice que no era posible que hubiese ya que no se permitían que entraran mascotas.

Un grito de una joven alarmo a todos los presentes haciendo que se juntaran las personas, se veía a una mujer asustada señalando hacia una mesa, unos guardias llegaron en poco tiempo y le preguntan qué era lo que sucedía, aquella joven mujer les dice que unas mujeres habían desaparecido, ambos guardias se miran el uno a otro pensando que la mujer estaba loca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bienvenidas de nuevo a Céfiro… Guerreras Mágicas"… esas palabras fueron lo primero que escucharon haciendo que un escalofrió empezara a recorrer el cuerpo de las tres, poco a poco pudieron ver nuevo el destello las había cegado un corto tiempo y empezaban a recuperar la vista gradualmente.

Miran a su alrededor y parecía un campo de batalla, Fuu se da cuenta de que se encuentran a las afueras del castillo y logra ver a lo lejos yaciendo en el suelo a cierta persona del pelo verde el cual estaba inconsciente y empieza a correr hacia donde se encontraba mientras gritaba su nombre. Umi empezó a agitarse cuando ve a Ascot inconsciente y le llama, mira a hacia donde había corrido Fuu para después voltear hacia donde se encontraba su amiga pelirroja.

Hikaru se encontraba inmóvil esa voz le era conocida, esa voz era la persona de su sueño y empieza a caminar hacia donde provenía esa voz, era ya de noche y no alcanzaba a ver mucho a lo lejos pero un brillo dorado que se veía más adelante le marco el camino. Al acercarse más ve a una persona la cual se apoyaba con una espada para poder mantenerse en pie y empieza caminar más lento, de pronto se detiene al ver a lado de aquella persona a Clef que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Fuu al llegar donde se encontraba Ferio lo sujeta y lo pone boca arriba mientras lo llamaba pero este no reaccionaba, pone su mano en el cuello y siente su pulso haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco, voltea hacia el castillo y logra ver a Lantis el cual también estaba inconsciente, acomodando con delicadeza al príncipe corre hacia el espadachín para también ver si se encontraba herido.

Umi mira como Hikaru empezaba a caminar hacía un brillo que se veía más adelante, pero decidió ir a ayudar Ascot corriendo a donde estaba, al llegar a él le empieza a llamar por su nombre pero tampoco reaccionaba y lo empieza a agitar un poco pero no lograba despertar, en una desesperación le da una bofetada y el joven mago empieza a quejarse un poco, al ver esa reacción la tranquilizo un poco y decide a ir donde Hikaru sin antes ir por Fuu.

La pelirroja no sabía si era buena idea acercarse, sentía un temor al no saber cómo reaccionaría aquella persona si se acerba para ayudar a Clef, llevaba ya algunos minutos de pie sin moverse pero se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien, al estar obscuro no podía ver bien a la persona con la espada, pero escuchaba el ruido de la espada al estar apoyada al suelo.

En eso llegan Umi y Fuu a donde estaba su amiga pelirroja y se sitúan una a cada lado de Hikaru. Akira estaba en su límite ya no lograba mantenerse en pie, la poca magia que quedaba en él se estaba terminando desapareciendo su espada y desplomándose al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Las tres solo observaron cómo perdía el conocimiento y corrieron inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Clef, Umi se sienta a lado del mago y toma su mano, se da cuenta que esta con vida ya que su mano no estaba fría. Hikaru empieza a caminar donde se encontraba aquel hombre y al voltearlo lo reconoce inmediatamente, era el mismo hombre que había visto en su sueño hacía ya algunas horas atrás.

Unos pasos hicieron que las tres guerreras voltearan y se asustan, Hikaru mira fijamente hacia donde se escuchaban los pasos y después de unos segundos corre rápidamente para ayudar al espadachín mágico el cual estaba por caer de nuevo al suelo sosteniéndolo. Lantis sentía que alucinaba le parecía haber visto a aquella chica de pelos rojos, a los segundos se da cuenta de que alguien lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, voltea hacia un lado y ve una hermosa cabellera roja, sacude un poco su cabeza ya que todavía estaba aturdido y cuando logra enfocar su mirada se da cuenta que no era su imaginación.

Ambos se sientan a petición de Hikaru ya que Lantis no era una persona ligera y le estaba costando mantenerse en pie a ella también, ninguno sabía que es lo que había pasado con exactitud todo paso demasiado rápido y todavía trataban de asimilar las cosas. Un gran silencio gobernó el castillo y sus alrededores por un tiempo y el ruido de unos pasos los hizo a reaccionar a todos.

Ascot se acercó a los demás, Fuu se levanta y corre hacia Ferio el cual estaba recostado en una piedra flotante donde el joven mago lo había puesto, y le comenta que se encontraba bien había usado una magia para sanar sus heridas, lo cual Fuu le agradece dándole un abrazo. Umi se levanta y camina también hacia Ascot y lo abrazándolo fuerte haciendo que este se sonrojara.

El joven mago les pregunta a las chicas como habían llegado a Céfiro mientras usaba una magia las cuales uso para ayudar a Clef y voltea a ver quién los había atacado y lo mira unos instantes, dudaba en querer ayudarlo pero le pareció correcto hacerlo, todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento giraba alrededor de él.

Umi observa a Ascot y suelta un suspiro caminando hacia donde estaba desmayado, se agacha y gira su cuerpo para verlo, los demás miran de forma extraña a la peli azul y Fuu le pregunta que si lo conocía y ella volteando le contesta que no, solo quería ver la cara del culpable empezando a agitarlo y bofetearlo repetidamente hasta el cansancio.

A la vista de los demás les pareció algo gracioso, después de todo este tiempo no había cambiado y era la misma de hace años, Hikaru la cual todavía ayudaba a Lantis ríe un poco al ver a Ascot tratando de separar a Umi del aun inconsciente hombre. Fuu pregunta si lo conocen mientras se acercaba a verlo, después unos minutos Lantis les dice que su nombre es Akira, las tres guerreras reaccionan al mismo tiempo volteándolo a ver y la peli azul comenta que tenía rasgos japoneses y voltea a verlo de nuevo para bofetearlo de nuevo por una última vez.

Hikaru se pone de pie y da la espalda a los demás, Lantis le pregunta si se encontraba bien y ella solo dijo al aire que no era la primera vez que lo veía, empezó a contarles a todos lo que había pasado con su sueño entrando en detalle de lo que paso después de despertar, los presentes solo escuchaban las palabras de la pelirroja tratando de entenderlas mientras ella empezaba sentir una tristeza, el no haberles dicho la verdad desde un inicio a sus amigas la consumía poco a poco por dentro.

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de sus amigas quienes corrieron a abrazar a la pelirroja consolándola mientras le decían que no ella no era la responsable y que harían hasta lo imposible para poder regresar a la tierra. Ascot ya había usado su magia para ayudar a mover a Akira, las observa y decide interrumpirlas diciéndoles que era mejor regresar al castillo para empezar a tratar a Ferio y a Clef.

Las tres se limpian las lágrimas y empiezan a caminar hacia el interior de castillo, Fuu se acerca donde Ferio y toma su mano, mientras Umi camina a lado de Ascot y le empieza a decir que se había vuelto más habilidoso haciendo que riera de forma nerviosa. Lantis era ayudado por cierta pelirroja la cual no despegaba la vista del rostro del espadachín, al llegar a la entrada él se separa de ella por unos pasos mientras ve como como sube un par de escalones antes de que pudiera subir el siguiente la detiene tomándola de la mano.

Hikaru voltea al sentir que la detenía y ambos se quedan en silencio hundidos cada uno en la mirada del otro y en un impulso ella se abalanza hacia el pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Lantis besándolo, la reacción de él fue abrazarla pasando su brazos por la espalda de la pelirroja y la levanta un poco para estar a la misma altura, ella empieza a reírse mientras aun unían sus labios y al separarse le comenta que eso fue lo que quiso hacer hace muchos años y eso hizo sonreír al espadachín el cual bajo a la guerrera de fuego y tomando su mano entraron al castillos juntos.

Akira

Habían pasado ya un tiempo desde la llegada de las guerreras, las heridas de Ferio y Clef ya habían sanado habían estado inconscientes alrededor de un par de semanas, durante todo ese tiempo Fuu no se separó del príncipe en ningún momento, prácticamente se encargaba de él hasta el día que despertó llevándose él tremenda impresión y después alegria al volver a ver a la mujer del cual estaba enamorado.

Clef el segundo en despertar y lo primero que quiso saber es que había sucedido, Lantis y Ascot le contaron sobre la llegadas de las chicas, cuando las vio ya que pudo estar de pie las fue a ver y se dio cuenta de que ya no eran unas niñas, ellas al verlo en pie se acercan a él para abrazarlo, las mira a cada una y les dice que ya eran adultas y Umi le pregunta si se veían más atractivas lo cual provoco que cambiara el tema mientras se ponía nervioso y desviaba su mirada.

Las tres ríen ante la reacción del Clef y le siguen la corriente al mago cambiando de tema preguntándole a Fuu si había visto un cambio el huésped, ella le comenta que Ascot tratado de usar magia curativa pero no funcionaba y que al parecer no eran heridas lo que lo mantenían en ese estado.

No había duda que era japonés, cuando las guerreras hablaron de su enfrentamiento con Akira el detalle de la espada que había usado era de estilo japonés y además su nombre, nadie entendía porque había alguien más además de ellas que pudiera ir a Céfiro, Clef también desconocía algún detalle de quien pudiera ser, en toda su vida no había algo diferente en la Leyenda de las guerreras mágicas.

Uno días después Lantis y Ferio estaban llegando al jardín situándose el espadachín a lado de Hikaru y príncipe con Fuu respectivamente, Clef se confunde un poco al verlos a los dos y pregunta que estaba sucediendo, nadie decía nada y Umi voltea a verlos tratando de presionarlos con la mirada pero fue en vano, empieza a caminar para adentrarse al castillo y dice al aire en voz alta que este último mes se había mucho amor en el ambiente y voltea a ver a Hikaru con cara de pocos amigos y la ve roja de la vergüenza para después entrar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Umi observaba a su alrededor soltando un suspiro, se sentía aburrida ya que se sentía sola, en realidad sentía algo de envidia porque sus amigas estaban con alguien y eso la hacía sentir excluida aunque no fuera el caso, se detiene y suelta un suspiro nuevamente. Al escuchar el sonido una puerta levanta la vista y ve a Ascot y lo empieza a analizar de pies a cabeza un momento y pensó que era un hombre atractivo e intentaría algo con él.

Ascot cerraba la puerta donde se encontraba Akira al voltear ve que Umi se acercaba a pasos rápidos y lo empuja hacia la puerta para empezar a besarlo, se dejó llevar por el momento y la toma dela cintura para atraerla más hacia él e intensificar el beso, a falta de aire se separan un poco y se miran el uno al otro sin decir una palabra mientras sus cuerpos agitados recuperaban aire. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rosto de la guerrera y se acerca y le susurra al oído a Ascot unas palabras que hicieron que se sonrojara a mas no poder, ahora él es quien le da un corto beso y se deja guiar por ella por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde ella dormía y ambos se miran sonriendo para después entrar.

Los días pasaron sin que nada extraño sucediera, mientras Clef y Ascot todavía trataban de investigar algo que les pudiera dar más información pero hasta el momento seguía siendo en vano, no había mucha información de eventos sucedidos en Céfiro y eso fue lo que extraño a ambos magos, pareciera como si la historia hubiese sido reiniciada en un sentido, no había muchos registros de otros antecedentes que hablaran de una cuarta persona en la leyenda.

Luz entraba por los ventanales que había en la habitación, ahí se encontraba Akira quien empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se levanta y se sienta en la orilla de la cama y caminando algo torpe por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente se acerca a uno de los ventanales y mira hacia afuera entendiendo que estaba dentro del castillo. Decide salir de la habitación y empieza a caminar por los pasillos esperando encontrar a alguien, a unos pasos de él vio una puerta enorme, al acercarse escucha voces y decide entrar.

El estruendo de las enormes puertas al abrirse hizo que todos quienes estaban a otro lado voltearan a ver quién era y para sorpresa de todos era Akira, un silencio lleno aquel enorme salón por un momento, Clef rompe el silencio invitándolo a tomar asiento ya que querían escuchar una explicación y al parecer él era el único en que sabía todo más a detalle.

Akira lo que hizo primero fue disculparse con todos por las acciones que había tenido haciendo una reverencia para después caminar al frente de la mesa y presentándose formalmente ante los presentes. Hikaru se había levantado de su asiento para ofrecerle alimento el cual acepta agradeciéndole, para después empezar a devorar la comida, el haber estado un par de meses inconsciente le había abierto el apetito y ocupaba recobrar energías.

Ya habiendo terminado se levanta y les pide a los presentes que se lo siguieran, a lo cual todos aceptan, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillos empezó a decirles que su presencia en estos momentos iba a desencadenar una serie de eventos que podrían afectar el balance que había entre Céfiro y los demás planetas vecinos, a lo cual Ferio le comenta que hasta el momento las relaciones estaban estables y convivían pacíficamente.

Akira se sorprende y menciona que anteriormente había conflictos constantemente y habían sido tiempos difíciles, saber eso hizo que se relajara un poco. A Ascot le había llamado la atención el comentario y le pregunta que se refería anteriormente y se detienen en la salida principal del castillo y Akira empieza a contar con sus dedos y después de terminar y analizar les menciona que las cosas no eran tan pacificas como hace más de 2500 años.

Esa declaración dejo a todos congelados por un momento mientras salía del castillo, las tres guerreras son las primeras en reaccionar y salen corriendo para alcanzar a Akira y se posicionan enfrente de él y le preguntan si provenía de Japón a lo cual afirmo que sí.

Mientras los otros los alcanzaban Akira señala a Hikaru y le dice que esto estaba sucediendo porque ella había disuelto el sistema del pilar, pero con ello trajo otras consecuencias que no podía explicar como por ejemplo porque la corona estaba dentro de ella ya que era una parte importante de Céfiro, también les empezó a contar que la corona que usaban los pilares era el alma de Céfiro y aunque el ciclo se rompiera no iba a dejar de existir ya que terminaría con la vida de todo el planeta.

Le dijo a Hikaru que no entendía por qué la corona estaba dentro de ella pero era señal de que se había apegado a ella por la calidez de su alma y le dice a la pelirroja que era muy buena persona y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad. Lantis le pregunta cómo es que sabía mucho a lo que Akira le dice que él es quien había forjado la corona causando asombre en los demás.

Umi le pregunta cómo es que llevaba todo este tiempo y no haber envejecido y le responde que los humanos en este universo no envejecían, el tiempo no corría de la misma manera que estando en la tierra. Fuu fue la siguiente en preguntar como había hecho para crear la corona y él le comenta la había forjado, mientras invoca su espada y la muestra a las guerreras que forjaba objetos mágicos como las espadas que ellas usaban y otros objetos como la corona.

Clef le llama la atención al igual que Ascot y le pregunta que si había otros objetos como la corona y él les responde que si habia otros objetos uno en cada uno de los planetas vecinos, dichos objetos daban origen a cada planeta, además que cada objeto se relacionaba con un elemento en particular y eran casi imposibles de destruir ademasd de que contaban con un gran poder magico, también explico que la corona era un objeto muy particular y único ya que para forjarlo fue necesario un gran sacrificio.

Ferio pregunta qué tipo de sacrificio se refería, Akira se entristece un poco y después de unos segundos sin decir nada comenta que fue necesario usar un alma de un ser viviente, dicha alma escogería al recipiente que gobernaría el tiempo que fuera necesario pero la condición debía cumplirse una regla la cual todos los presentes ya sabían.

Hikaru había sido quien cortara el ciclo cambiando la forma en la que se regía Céfiro, Akira le dice a las guerreras que eran especiales y tenían un rol importante en todo esto, pero no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

Lantis analizaba la situación y sacando sus propias deducciones le pregunta si él es un guerrero mágico a lo que responde que sí, el usaba la tierra como su elemento base y también era el creador de la técnica para forjar las armas mágicas. Akira señala hacia el cielo y empieza a comentar que en cada uno de los planetas vecinos se encontraba hay un objeto mágico que tiene afinidad con el elemento de agua, tierra y aire, siendo la corona el elemento de fuego.

Akira les dice que no podía darles más información por el momento ya que no era algo fácil de explicar y con el tiempo se enterarían poco a poco, esas palabras no les dio mucha confianza a algunos pero no les quedo otra opción más que esperar hasta el momento indicado.

Ferio empieza a decir que como se iban a recuperar esos objetos, no creía que solo sería ir y tomarlo, habría que usar la diplomacia para poder llegar a un acuerdo, sumando que primero deberían de explicar la situación antes de igual manera.

Akira se queda pensando un momento por lo que había dicho Ferio y le comenta que si no quedaba otra opción tendría que usar la fuerza para conseguirlo, era absolutamente necesario hacerlo y admite que tenía algunos viejos enemigos en los planetas vecinos y que en estos momentos ya sabían de su presencia nuevamente.

Ascot le pregunta como sabia eso y él le responde que magias como la que habían usado para retenerlo ya no había desaparecido y en los demás planetas seguramente había pasado lo mismo, les dice a los presentes que Chizeta sería el primer objetivo al cual irían, pero primero deberían de fortalecerse más ya que esto no sería como las otras veces.

Empieza a explicar que la magia que usaban ahora no eran tan fuerte como antes, volteando a hacia Lantis le dice que la espada mágica que usaba era algo especial y tendría que aprender a usar todo su potencial. Viendo a los demás dice que todos tendrían que entrenar arduamente ya que deberán estar preparados para cualquier situación que se presentara.

Las horas habían pasado y empezaba a caer la luz del sol, todos empezaron a adentrarse al castillo para descansar y esperar a que llegara el siguiente día, las puertas se cerraban en su totalidad, Akira al llegar a su habitación camina hacia el ventanal y se queda observando las estrellas hasta largas horas de la noche para después tratar de descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos mujeres caminaban a prisa por los adentros del castillo, al llegar a una puerta dos guardias las detienen cruzando las lanzas de cada uno- El Rey no quiere visitas por el momento –dijo uno de los guardias, eso desespero a una de las mujeres sujetándolo por el cuello- Con quien cree que estás hablando, no puedes negarnos la entrada- le grito una de la mujeres mientras observa al otro guardia el cual se empieza a poner nervioso.

La situación pareciera haberse puesto tensa y el nerviosismo de ambos guardias no pasó desapercibido - Nos gustaría pasar a hablar con nuestro padre – menciono algo tranquila la segunda mujer mientras les sonreía a ambos, un sudor frio empezó a correr en ambos guardias y al final desisten, sabían muy bien quienes eran ellas y aunque fueran órdenes del rey ellas podían ser algo influyentes.

Ambos desisten y proceden a abrir el enorme portón para que pudieran entrar, el rey se encontraba en una amplia terraza observando su reino, al escuchar que se abría la puerta de sus aposentos, este empieza a adentrarse a su habitación para ver a sus dos hijas- Tatra, Tarta – las llamo alegremente el rey- Que sucede con ustedes, se ven algo molestas – menciono el rey.

Espero que tengas una buena explicación padre – reclamo Tarta- Porque encerraste a nuestros amigos que nos visitaron de Céfiro – esa pregunta hizo que el rey cambiara su expresión y empezó a caminar hacia la terraza de nuevo. Las princesas se miran sabían que algo no estaba bien- Padre que sucede- pregunto Tatra algo preocupada-Me encuentro bien hijas mías, de hecho todo está perfecto – empezando a reír, del cuerpo del rey había empezó a emanar una aura negra que pareciera vapor el cual se empezó a moverse por el piso cubriéndolo.

Detrás de las hermanas un espíritu de color negro como el Tarta y Tatra emergió del piso y coloca cada mano por detrás de las cabezas de las princesas, aterradas por el comportamiento de su padre tratan de huir pero se dan cuenta de que no pueden moverse y voltean a ver su padre que ya estaba enfrente de ambas- Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer mis queridas hijas, pero no queda otra opción –dijo el rey mientras tocaba las mejillas de cada una.

Camino hacia el final de la terraza y mira a al cielo en busca de Céfiro, baja la mirada y observa hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el espíritu- En poco tiempo obtendré el poder necesario para realizar mi venganza – dijo el Rey mientras veía a sus hijas ser absorbidas por el espíritu negro.


End file.
